Hermione Granger and the Eclipse
by Firered6502
Summary: Hermione is forgotten by her friends and apparates to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Farewell (Hermione's POV)

"It was the graduation of 7th years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an important event. It was the one time of the year that parents were in the castle and the last step in education for the graduating class. For me, this was a time for celebration over 8 years I had worked hard, been a prefect, head girl, a complete and utter rule breaker and an important factor in defeating the dark lord. Though my parents were nowhere to be seen I still had my family- my best friend, Harry James Potter and my boyfriend Ronald Bilius Weasley. I listened to the excited chatter that was racing around the Great Hall as students shuffled around to get into their lines, it was finally time.

"Abbott, Hannah" Our Headmistress McGonagall called as our graduation started. One by one student went up to receive their diplomas along with parting words from the faculty. After the graduation ceremony was over people started moving around, talking to friends, family, and professors about their next step now that their time at Hogwarts was over. "Hey Hermione, We need to talk," Ron said as he walked over to me.

"Hey Hermione, We need to talk," Ron said as he walked over to me.

"Listen well, umm… Bloody Hell… I don't even know how to say this now I mean I had it all planned out before but now poof, it's gone!" Ron replied. "Ron, what are you trying to say?" I asked, my heart fluttering, cheeks flushed, breathing quicker and hopes high.

"Ron, what are you trying to say?" I asked, my heart fluttering, cheeks flushed, breathing quicker and hopes high.

"Well, you see now that we've graduated.I think that we should break up, I mean now that there is no school and all.." Ron replied.

"Do you want to take a break, Ron? Is that it?" I asked, my hopes of him proposing crashing down.

"What Ron is trying to say Hermione is that now we have graduated and Voldemort is dead we have no use for you, all you are is an annoying know it all!" Harry said coldly as he passed with a sneer on his face.

"Ron?" I asked meekly, not wanting to believe what Harry, my so called best friend had just said.

"It's true Hermione, all you are is brains and we don't need or want to hang out with you anymore all you were good for was homework," Ron explained before walking away and joining the sea of people with red hair,

"Oh and before I forget don't bother coming around to the burrow it was unanimous decision to get rid of you," Ron told me. /span/p

"Farewell, Hermione," I barely heard the voice as heartbreak rang through my brains, my last piece of family gone. I was frozen, no thought moving through my mind, only the ever-growing sadness was processed by my 'know it all brain'.

"Can you believe that stupid mudblood actually thought you would propose to her, I mean why would you do that she is only a mudblood?" Ginny sneered. I couldn't stay here I had to get away I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I just apparated to hell knows where the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was a sharp pain in my neck and the wind knocked out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter 2: New Surroundings (Hermione's POV)I woke up with a start there was no pain no anything. It was like I died I felt nothing at all I opened my eyes to see beautiful trees surrounding me. I slowly looked around all I could see was trees but I could smell something that seemed to be miles away and it smelled so appetizing. A thump in front of me caught my attention as I looked up into a pair of red eyes staring down at me. He had extremely pale skin and was glistening in the sun he held his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand carefully and he pulled me up from my place on the ground./span/p

I woke up with a start there was no pain no anything. It was like I died I felt nothing at all I opened my eyes to see beautiful trees surrounding me. I slowly looked around all I could see was trees but I could smell something that seemed to be miles away and it smelled so appetizing. A thump in front of me caught my attention as I looked up into a pair of red eyes staring down at me. He had extremely pale skin and was glistening in the sun he held his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand carefully and he pulled me up from my place on the ground. "What happened?" I questioned the man who looked at me with a sly grin on his face. /span/p

"What happened?" I questioned the man who looked at me with a sly grin on his face. "What is your name miss?" He asked me with an American accent. Okay, I'm in America but where in America am I? /span/p

"What is your name miss?" He asked me with an American accent. Okay, I'm in America but where in America am I? "Uh… Hermione Granger but, I call myself Mya," I told him looking up from my dazed expression./span/p

"Uh… Hermione Granger but, I call myself Mya," I told him looking up from my dazed expression."Well Mya you are definitely a great new edition especially since you were a witch," He said surveying me and walking around me to stare at me. /span/p

"Well Mya you are definitely a great new edition especially since you were a witch," He said surveying me and walking around me to stare at me. "New addition to what?" I questioned feeling nervous since this man was obviously a vampire with his red eyes and pale complexion. /span/p

"New addition to what?" I questioned feeling nervous since this man was obviously a vampire with his red eyes and pale complexion. "My Vampire Army," He said simply has if it had no great impact on one's life. He went back in front of me smiling holding out his hand. /span/p

"My Vampire Army," He said simply has if it had no great impact on one's life. He went back in front of me smiling holding out his hand. "My name is Riley," I shook his hand hesitantly. /span/p

"My name is Riley," I shook his hand hesitantly. "What do you mean was a witch?" I questioned scared that I lost the best part of myself. /span/p

"What do you mean was a witch?" I questioned scared that I lost the best part of myself. "Vampire venom probably destroyed it unless it was your true power to keep forever," Riley stated simply. My throat was burning even more so from when I awoke on the damp forest floor. It felt as if a fire was consuming my entire inner body this caused Riley to finally notice./span/p

"Vampire venom probably destroyed it unless it was your true power to keep forever," Riley stated simply. My throat was burning even more so from when I awoke on the damp forest floor. It felt as if a fire was consuming my entire inner body this caused Riley to finally notice.

"You need to hunt. Good thing there are hikers today you are in luck," Riley said as he grabbed my hand and ran with me to the side of the mountain where I noticed a mountain climber. I could smell his delicious smell from here but it grew even sweeter when he slipped and sliced his knee on a rock. Without thinking, I jumped onto the cliff and started to climb towards the lonely climber. I bit down into his neck before he even had a chance to turn around. His blood tasted sweet like vanilla it smelled divine. I could feel the fire in my throat ceasing as I drank more of his blood from his lifeless body.

"Good job. Got him in only a matter of seconds," Riley complimented when I touched back to the ground next to him. I wiped off some of the leftover blood on my shirt sleeve and turned back to facing Riley.

"What now?" I asked him feeling like I could do anything in the world.

"We should get you a new outfit this one is dirty," He started looking at my muddy shoes and jeans while my shirt had blood on it. Riley and I ran through the woods and to a vacant street with clothing stores. Once I stepped in I smelled the delicious scent of blood but, held back and went to look at the clothes on the rack while Riley was watching. I picked out a black halter top and some high-waisted blue skinny jeans along with black combat boots. I went to the changing room and got dressed in my new outfit and I looked cool like a rebel. While I was on my way out I spotted a beautiful choker and grabbed it.

"Hey, you need to pay for those!" The man at the cashier yelled as Riley and I started walking out of the store. I turned to face him

"I don't think so," I told him and then bit into his neck leaving him for dead. Riley swung his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the store.

"I think he learned his lesson," Riley said laughing.

"Oh he definitely did," I said laughing as well.

"You are something else Mya, let's get back to Seattle and we can see if you still have your magic," Riley told me as he grabbed my hand and started running towards the woods to get to Seattle faster.


End file.
